


spiritus mundi

by chickencrust



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Other, also latin title has no correlation with fic i just love latin titles, lazy fight scene, mage!josh bc........................... Yes, um spooky magic, violence!!! not super extended or graphic but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencrust/pseuds/chickencrust
Summary: joshua hong is a primal magefire, lightning, icejoshua hong does not dabble in darker stylesjoshua hong is a primal mage a primal mage a primal mage a primal mage





	

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on my exchange fic

the demon leered at him, ethereal pyre burning in her eyes. joshua couldn’t keep his gaze on her body, vision distorting upon trying to take in her form. the fade was a twisted place, dark and tainting and the demon taunted him with fantasies of those he loved and joshua’s focus was all over the place. this was his test. he had to best this beast, slay this monstrous seductress.  
“you would do anything for them, wouldn’t you?” the demon commented and joshua could feel the fire from his insides, from the world around them, the spirits around him, the flames licked at his body from the inside. she easily dodged his fire blast and he swore at himself; why could he not master primal energy?  
“was that supposed to hurt?” the desire demon taunted, and joshua felt a different kind of heat spreading from his very core. he recognised the feeling, the darkness, the want and need to hurt, the magic energy he refused to let touch his mind. he forced another cone of flames towards the monster whom sidestepped with ease.  
“i can sense it in you, little one, the darkness,” she said, voice sickeningly sweet, “do you want me to bring it out for you? i can teach you great things.”  
“i want nothing a demon can offer,” joshua braved himself to yell in response, knuckles paling from the strength of his grip on his staff. he wouldn’t give in; he had learned about demons’ play time and time again, the offers and the gifts and the manipulation. he wouldn’t let her into the real world.  
“you know naught of my abilities,” she stated and her smile sent shivers down joshua’s spine. before he could respond, a deafening shriek startled him halfway out of his skin, and he barely had the time to turn around and raise his staff against the shade. the air was disorientingly still, as if the dark claws hadn’t missed his face by a hair’s width. the demoness simply laughed while joshua stumbled back, muttering to himself before unleashing a bolt of lighting towards the dark apparition. it responded with a spell that seemed to wear down joshua’s very being; his arms growing tired and his moves sluggish.  
“strike it back how it struck you!” joshua hears the desire demon encourage, and he finds himself mindlessly obeying her demand, letting the darkness corrupt his flow, his bond with the magical realm around them, defile his very being as a mage. the shade screams with agony when joshua pulls the very essence of its being right out of its form, absorbing it himself to heal his wounds. it’s only then he realises what he’s done, what type of magic he’s released, and the fury sets his mind ablaze. the demoness needs to pay needs to hurt needs to suffer needs to suffersuffersuffersuffer  
she tries to talk, to tell him lies again, but she’s gargling on her blood. joshua doesn’t want to hear it, he doesn’t want doesn’t want doesn’t want and so he won’t. the fog lies still around her, strangling her and draining her of her miserable excuse of a life force. he paralyzed her, shut her up, broke her control over him, he’s okay now, he’s fine  
he’s not a primal mage at all, he sees her mouth at him, through the haze of the dark cloud;  
he’s a death mage.

**Author's Note:**

> pseudo part of a bigger au. kind of. possibly just semi connected drabbles, we'll see
> 
> maybe one day ill finish my actual dragon age au fic hahhahahahahahaha  
> also justice for death mages i fuckin LVOE entropy josh is bein a dumb


End file.
